


[Podfic] What I Go to School For

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>    Gerard has a strict policy when it comes to teachers, namely that they should be avoided at all costs because every last one of the bastards is out to get him.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>    (Mikey says Gerard is paranoid. Gerard says that's exactly what they want him to think.)</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>    What's getting to Gerard is that he's never had any reason to doubt his theory before now. Now, though... well. All of a sudden, Gerard does have a reason to question his policy, and it wears ties and cardigans and ridiculously dorky sweater vests and gets all excited about metaphors.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>    A teacher!Frank fic, in which cliches abound.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What I Go to School For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Go To School For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478683) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



 

  
**Title:** What I Go To School For  
 **Author:**[](http://dear-monday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **dear_monday**](http://dear-monday.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)

**Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** Underage

**Time:** 1:07:08  
 **Author's summary:** _Gerard has a strict policy when it comes to teachers, namely that they should be avoided at all costs because every last one of the bastards is out to get him._

(Mikey says Gerard is paranoid. Gerard says that's exactly what they want him to think.)

What's getting to Gerard is that he's never had any reason to doubt his theory before now. Now, though... well. All of a sudden, Gerard does have a reason to question his policy, and it wears ties and cardigans and ridiculously dorky sweater vests and gets all excited about metaphors.

A teacher!Frank fic, in which cliches abound.

 

**Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?yykrcp070pw2297)  
 **Text:** [Here](478683)

 


End file.
